


Hot For Teacher

by Zombiecazz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Octavia is a Bellarker, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecazz/pseuds/Zombiecazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was his first teaching job and he was in lust with one of his female students, which was just all types of wrong and needed to be quickly deflected. Which is why, he hopes she’ll eventually forgive him for what he did as soon as his brain disconnected from all the pulsing awareness and hooked up with his vocal cords again."</p><p>What happens when you fall for the most inappropriate person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

 

Sitting at the end of his bed with his head in his hands, Bellamy Blake ponders how he's going to survive the next eight hours. How did he manage to get himself into this situation?

 

"Bellamy!" The shout comes from the bottom of the stairs where his sister Octavia is waiting impatiently for her ride to school. "If you don't get your ass into gear, you're going to make us both late!”

 

It is early February, half way through the school year, and Bellamy had been struggling to get a teaching position since leaving college. He'd managed to get the odd substitute gig, but nothing steady, so when his old History teacher- Marcus Kane- had called and asked if he'd fill in for one of Ark Academy’s History teachers who was off on long term sick leave, Bellamy had jumped at the chance (because a steady wage for the next few months, same groups of kids daily, and more experience to be added to his résumé to better his odds of getting a full time job was hard to come by).

 

So why is he dreading today?

 

Could it be that when he agreed, he'd forgotten to factor in the fact that his old school (he’d graduated 5 years ago) is still Octavia's actual school and that some of the kids he's going to be teaching he actually knows personally, and hangs out with regularly? He loved history, he loved to teach, but honestly he’s not looking forward to getting shit from Monty and Jasper when he's trying to teach them Greek mythology.

 

Finally, he can't put it off anymore and makes his way downstairs to a grumpy Octavia. Her unimpressed face is watching him descend the stairs, her arms crossed over her chest as the fingers of her right hand tap impatiently at her bicep. She’s never liked being kept waiting. "Bell, what is with you today?" She grumps at him as she grabs his arm and drags him in front of her, heading him out the door before he can change his mind.

 

Once settled in his car, he turns to her. "I don't want to teach our friends. It's going to be a nightmare."

 

"Is that all?" She says, both eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You have nothing to worry about from Jasper and Monty. I spoke to them and they'll be on their best behaviour. Miller is always quiet in class and if he gives you any trouble, you can kick his ass later. Or I can, if it's against the code of conduct."

 

Bellamy can't help but smile and slowly relax, her complete denial of any probable issue chipping away at his nervousness, calming the butterflies, and damping down the nausea almost immediately. "Thank you,” he says, smiling at her threats of physical harm.

 

"You'll be awesome, Bell." She says, leaning over to give him a quick hug.

 

 **xXx**  
  


 

The previous week there had an induction for the job- Marcus had shown Bellamy around -and even though he’s a former student, it was so different seeing it from a teacher’s perspective. He'd gotten his curriculum, locker assignment in the teacher’s lounge, and been introduced to his colleagues- that had been somewhat weird as many of them used to be his teachers. All in all, induction had been a rather surreal experience.

 

It's still early when they arrive, but Octavia had expected this and arranged to meet up with Jasper and Monty before school, (Getting a lift with her brother was miles better than getting on the bus). With a quick encouraging squeeze to his arm, Octavia saunters off to meet the boys who are sitting on one of the benches outside the school, and Bellamy gives them a quick wave before heading in to get set up for the day.

 

His first class is early and with a group of AP European History seniors- possibly one of his favourite classes, if you could judge it on subject alone. He'd yet to meet any of the students from this class, as Octavia and the boys were all Juniors, but they were taking AP level so there is hope that they're actually into the subject. It'd make life a lot easier if the students he’s teaching actually wanted to be in the class.

 

* * *

 

 

Lying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling, Bellamy contemplates the shit storm his life has become since he started work at Ark Academy. He’s a month into his teaching job and it’s generally been pretty decent. Jasper, Monty, Miller, and Octavia have all gone easy on him- they’ve been perfect students. They’ve avoided using their personal relationship with him to give him any grief, and it has made work life and home life pretty comfortable. He’s even enjoyed working with his former teachers. There’s been this underlying vein of pride running through them- as if to say _we shaped this young man_.

 

There’s good reason though, as to why he’s lying and staring at the ceiling- and wondering if he should get mind-numbingly drunk at home, get mind-numbingly drunk at a bar, or go out to get drunk and get laid. It all revolves around the need to forget. He needs to forget a pair of sparkling blue eyes, long honey golden hair, and full perky breasts.

 

He needs to forget **Clarke Griffin**.

 

Each group of students he taught had their own quirks, some easier to deal with than others, but there is one class that causes him the most grief. Well not so much the class, but one student in particular.

 

It had started almost as soon as the students had sat down in his AP European History class. He’d had a student list and since there were only 12 of them, he thought that they should start by breaking the ice and giving introductions. He’d gone first and introduced himself, and gave a little of his background. He’d then gotten each of them to introduce themselves- it turned out to be a diverse group from the Mayor’s son Wells to Murphy- the son of a convicted thief. This, though, wasn’t an issue for Bellamy, the problem came when Clarke Griffin had introduced herself.

 

It had never happened to Bellamy before, _it_ being love at first sight- or was it first smile or first word? Yes he liked girls (liked girls a lot) and had hooked up plenty, but he didn’t do relationships and he didn’t do love- other than family, of course. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but when Clarke opened her mouth to tell him something about herself, he’d looked at her properly for the first time and he just fell. He fell as though from a great height with no possibility of a soft landing. His heart stuttered then broke into a rapid beat, heat started racing up his neck and made his ears burn red. His mouth watered and he had to dig his nails deep into the flesh of his hand to head off the blood that had been rapidly making its descent southward.

 

Clarke is the type of perfection he’d not known that he was looking for. He'd been immediately drawn to her beautiful smile which appeared to light up the whole room, and her husky voice which sent shivers down his spine. She finished telling him about herself and he was sure that he missed most of what she’d said. He’d racked his brain to capture a few of her words, but only came up with that she was best friends with Wells and her Mom is Chief of Surgery at Ark General. He’d ended up leaning, in stunned silence, against his desk when he realised just how completely fucked he was.

 

It was his first teaching job and he was _in lust_ with one of his female students, which was just all types of wrong and needed to be quickly deflected. Which is why, he hopes she’ll eventually forgive him for what he did as soon as his brain disconnected from all the pulsing awareness and hooked up with his vocal cords again.

 

“Nice to meet you, _Princess_ ,” he said with much more sarcasm than was appropriate for a student teacher relationship.

 

A hard lump of dry, raspy guilt developed in his throat as he watched the effect of his harsh words. Her puzzled expression was quickly replaced first by disbelief and then annoyance, but he had to put distance between himself and this girl, and using his sharp tongue was the only thing he could come up with in such a short space of time.

 

Bellamy squeezes his eyes shut and rubs both hands across his face as he remembers what an ass he’s been to Clarke. He avoids having any contact with her at school which she makes epically difficult since she appears to be involved with _everything_ at school. She’s on the Student Council, Editor of the student paper, and is on what feels like every Committee available. Plus, she spends three hours a week sitting right in front of him with her rapt attention completely focused on him.

 

She appears to be the kind of student that any teacher would happily have in their class. She’s focused, intelligent, and well behaved. She’s dedicated to her learning and obviously a team player with all her school activities, and apparently destined to follow in her mother’s footsteps if gossip in the staff lounge is to be believed. Bellamy is not sure he’s going to survive being this close to such a paragon of virtue for the next four months.

 

Four months is all he has until the school year finishes and Clarke graduates. He likes to think that all his problems will be resolved when this happens, even if some of the problems are of his own making. Clarke has been brilliant, she’s put up with his snark in class without complaint, and she’s completely ignored any sarcasm directed at her since the first day. He really tries to control it, but when she’s only a few feet away, his walls of indifference start to crumble and he’s only left with sarcasm to build them back up.

 

His obsession has even started to follow him home. _Literally!_

 

Clarke Griffin is currently downstairs at this precise moment. Octavia had been struggling with Biology and he’d suggested getting a tutor. Biology had never been his best subject and with all his marking and school prep, he didn’t think he’d have time to help and brush up on the subject at the same time. He’d almost punched the hall wall when he’d walked in after school tonight to find Clarke sitting at his dining table, with Octavia and piles of Biology notes. Of all the people to be in his house, Clarke was by far the worst possible choice. It was somewhat his own fault as he’d been the one to suggest a tutor and he’d not spoken to Octavia at all about his embarrassing problem with Clarke. He had absolutely no idea how to move forward- hence the reason he’s hiding away in his bedroom.

 

It was so easy separating work from home with Octavia and their friends, but he had no clue how to do that with Clarke. She’s his eighteen year old student and completely off limits, and he has no idea how to be friendly with Clarke without it coming across as flirting. Would she even believe an offer of friendship after the past month of thinly veiled sarcasm and indifference?

 

He decides then that going out and getting drunk is a very bad idea because he’d probably make some kind of fool of himself and drunk text Octavia to profess his undying love for Clarke, or even worse he'd come home and find her still here and then profess undying love straight to her face.

 

Yep. Drinking and Clarke is a bad idea.

 

A worse idea was finding someone to hook up with, as it did nothing to make him forget Clarke. He’d even tested out that theory- _twice_.

 

Both girls had been pretty and willing, and deliberately, neither one had looked like the object of his affections.-Dark hair, dark eyes, small chests. Both attempts had successfully got him laid and there had been some brief physical pleasure, but each time his imagination had taken over as soon as he’d closed his eyes and slid between their thighs. All he saw were flashes of pink skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, and full breasts topped with dusky pink nipples. His body had loved it, pulsing and throbbing to the mental images of Clarke. His heart though, was in torment as each gasp of pleasure, from the girl beneath him, just highlighted the fact that she wasn’t Clarke. All he wanted to do was open his eyes and see Clarke lying beneath him, laid out across the bed with her head thrown back and her body arched as he pounded into her. It was all he could do not to gasp out her name.

 

He’s not sure why he had even tried that route of forgetting the second time- _I’m obviously a glutton for punishment_ , he thinks.

 

Just thinking about it and seeing those images again of Clarke beneath him, even if just a fantasy form of her, was making him hard again. Groaning to himself, Bellamy decides that a cold shower is needed before he mans up and goes to see if the girls need pizza to go with the studying.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke knows exactly who she is- overachieving, faithful, and an Ice Queen. She’d spent all her life doing her best to be the perfect daughter, the perfect student, and the perfect friend. It all ends up being a mask that she puts on when she gets up in the morning and this is why she’s the Ice Queen. Nothing breaks through the thick layer of ice surrounding her.

 

Her parents love her and she is fulfilling all their hopes and ambitions for herself. Her grades are well above average, and she’s on the Student Council and Student Paper. She’s doing exactly what they want- well, what her mother wants seeing as her dad is much more easy going so long as she seems happy. Her teachers love her what with her intelligence, and being a team player and her friends love her as well since she’s always helping with homework, being a shoulder to cry on, and providing great advice.

 

But being the perfect _everything_ isn't all Clarke is and only Wells really knows the true Clarke, but even then it’s only through the glimpses that she’s allowed him to see. She’s been putting on this mask of hers for so much of her life that sometimes she forgets that she can take it off. The first time that she truly understands that she doesn’t want to spend her whole life living up to other’s expectations, and that she wants to rip the mask off and just feel, is the first time she meets her new History teacher.

 

It had been a normal day, nothing new other than getting a replacement teacher for Mrs. Collins who’d badly hurt her back in a recent accident. Head of History, Mr. Kane, had told them that he’d found someone to fill in for the rest of the year and that he was newly qualified so to go easy on him. Murphy had snorted, as though to say _yeah right_ , but she wasn’t worried. Murphy was a puppy if you pulled his strings the right way.

 

Her worries, however, had started when Mr. Blake perched on the edge of his desk and introduced himself. Clarke had forgotten how to breathe, she almost choked before she realised that to continue living on the same plane of existence- as this _god_ \- she’d need to keep breathing. She watched as his lips moved as he told them about being a student here years ago, getting his degree, and his love of History. She’d tried to calm her thudding heart as she listened to her fellow students introduce themselves and watched the emotions play across his face as he listened intently to each student as they relayed a little about themselves. By the time it had gotten to her turn, she’d managed to calm her heart and _the urge_ to throw herself across the room and mount him had been stifled by the pain from biting her inner cheek.

 

She told him briefly about her life, her Mom, Wells (who’d grinned at her), and her school activities. She’d done it all in a chatty manner with a smile on her face- the mask firmly back in place so much so that she didn’t see the enraptured look that Bellamy was giving her as she spoke. The first inkling that something was wrong was when he sarcastically called her Princess. Ice Queen Clarke would normally just have ignored that comment, but for some reason she couldn’t when it came to her new teacher.

 

What had she said? What had she done that prompted that nickname? She couldn't figure it out so she’d spent the rest of the lesson studying him and obsessing about it.

 

Each lesson Clarke had with Mr. Blake- or Bellamy as she called him in her head- was spent with Clarke watching him closely at every opportunity. It soon became clear to her that he treated her differently from the rest of the students. It was nothing obvious or offensive, but the easy manner he’d developed with the rest of them- both male and female students- was missing in his interactions with herself. There was always that hint of borderline mean sarcasm when he spoke to her

 

Bellamy had been her teacher for a month before the opportunity presented itself to get closer to him. Her AP Biology teacher had asked if anyone was interested in doing some tutoring, and before Clarke could stop it, her hand had risen and she’d volunteered. To her delight, she found out that she’d been paired with Octavia Blake and immediately arranged to have study dates at Octavia’s house. Clarke had her own car and it would be much easier for her to get to Octavia’s than for Octavia to go to Clarke’s, plus it would allow Clarke access to Bellamy outside of school.

 

Twice a week, Clarke would drive over to Octavia’s and they would set up on the Blake’s dining table to study for three hours since that was as much as either one of them could stomach for Biology. The first night Bellamy had walked in on them, he stuttered something about getting changed and avoided looking at Clarke before disappearing upstairs for the next two hours. Clarke had wanted to bombard Octavia with questions, but was wise enough to keep her mouth shut. Clarke Griffin- perfect daughter and student was not interested in Bellamy Blake. The Clarke who lived behind the mask, however, was completely smitten.

 

Not too long after, he’d come back downstairs looking wary and suggested pizza. Both girls had agreed and continued studying until the pizza arrived. The rest of the evening was then spent eating and chatting with Octavia. They’d never hung out at school and she was pleased to find that Octavia was bright, bubbly, and completely blunt. It wouldn’t take much for Clarke to let the mask slip and let Octavia in, but the presence of the uncommunicative older Blake held Clarke back. He’d joined them for pizza, but had barely said two words to Clarke, and he’d quickly moved to the couch once he’d finished eating to turn on the History channel.

 

Clarke had eventually got up to leave and promised to be back on Thursday for their next session. Octavia had got up to see her to the door and as Clarke turned to give her a quick hug at the door, she caught Bellamy giving her a dark look from the doorway of the lounge. She then spent the whole drive home obsessing over that look.

 

Clarke had been going to the Blake’s house for two months before she finally figured out what the problem was with Bellamy. She’d never dealt with these types of feelings before, so she forgave herself for taking three months to figure out what was going on. She would like to think that she figured it out solely through deduction and paying attention, but no. She had had an epiphany while watching Pride and Prejudice with Octavia one night.

 

_Bellamy Blake was attracted to her, too!_

 

Watching Mr. Darcy fight with his growing feelings for Elizabeth Bennet had put everything into focus for Clarke. The looks, the sarcasm, the lack of ease- it all made sense.

 

Clarke had learned a lot about Bellamy in the two months that she’d been tutoring Octavia. His sister wasn’t giving away any secrets, but Clarke could not avoid hearing about him when his and Octavia’s lives were so interwoven. She’d learnt about the death of their mother, and the way Bellamy had stepped up and got custody of Octavia. How hard he’d had to work to get through school and support them both only made Clarke’s crush on him grow stronger as she began to admire him, and not just lust after him.

 

And knowing that he was fighting his feelings for her just made her want him even more.

 

* * *

 

The school year is almost at an end, the seniors are just about ready to graduate and Clarke, will soon no longer be his student. He’s made it through without giving into temptation and without losing his cool. Daily he can feel the immense pressure, which has been weighing him down for the past five months, begin to ease off. It’s been absolute torture, with very little relief, since he’d made the decision not to drown his sorrows in either booze or women.

 

Only a few days to go and he can go have some fun. And if he just so happens to drunk text Clarke- having added her number to his cell a few months back when Octavia left her phone on the couch and he'd given into temptation- it will be okay. Having her number available was a test to his control and he’d even called her Pandora just to remind him never to open that box.

 

It has been five months since he met Clarke and his feelings haven’t dissipated at all. If anything, they had grown stronger and not because she’s something unobtainable, but because he’d been forced to get to know her better each Tuesday and Thursday night when she had come over to tutor Octavia. At first, he'd avoided them on those nights and this tactic had worked for about two weeks until Octavia had called him on his shit and point blank asked if he didn’t like Clarke. She’d done it with such a look of disappointment that he’d made some excuse up about not wanting to get in their way when they were studying, and promised to stop avoiding them.

 

So each session, he’d let them study and had made sure that he was around. He’d made sure that they were fed and watered, and he had been on his best behaviour while making polite conversation with Clarke and chatting naturally with Octavia. He’d watched as Clarke and Octavia became fast friends and watched as a well put on mask started to slip from Clarke’s virtuous face. He tried not to listen to their gossip, but he just couldn’t help it. Clarke had a wicked sense of humour, and her insight into their fellow students and teachers was scarily accurate and often very blunt. (She called the affair between Coach Shumway and Mrs. Sydney- the Guidance counselor- weeks before the news had spread like wildfire around the teacher’s lounge).

 

The Clarke that he knew from outside of school was as different as could be from the perfect student that walked the halls of Ark Academy. The Clarke behind the mask was someone that he’s pretty sure he could love.

 

* * *

 

Clarke and Octavia are out celebrating; their exams having finished and Octavia having aced her Biology so it was only fair that Clarke take her out to celebrate. They’d gone out for a movie and are now chatting over Chinese at Octavia’s favourite restaurant.

 

“So, Clarke, what now?” Octavia asks.

 

“Well, I've got a summer of interning with my Mom, and then it's off to GW in the Fall.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Clarke gives her a puzzled look. She’s not sure what Octavia is getting at. Opening her mouth to ask, she ends up just letting it hang open when Octavia continues. “What I meant is what are you going to do about Bellamy?”

 

Snapping her mouth shut, Clarke bites out, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” She is so used to denying her feelings when it comes to Bellamy that her first instinct is to lie. She tries not to catch the look of utter disbelief on her friend’s face, but she can’t avoid the guffaw that blasts out of her friend's mouth.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Clarke. I live with him and you are my best friend. I’ve seen the looks. I can read between the lines.” Clarke drops her eyes to her almost finished plate. How does she tell her best friend that she's in love with her brother? “It’s okay. I approve, by the way.” Clarke's attention jerks up and she stares over at Octavia, completely confounded by the statement. “I can’t think of anyone I’d like more as my sister –in –law,” she teases.

 

“Me too,” she tearfully whispers. Her friend’s approval means everything.

 

Octavia grasps Clarke's hand to comfort her and grins mischievously. “Well, do you have a plan? You know you’ll need one. Bell is not going to cross that line without a push.”

 

Clarke's nose crinkles in distaste. “I can’t talk to you about this.”

 

“Who else are you going to talk to about it? I mean really, who are you going to plan seducing your teacher with?”

 

Clarke’s expression goes from pure shock to full on peals of laughter, “Octavia! You’re his sister!”

 

“Yeah, I know, but it’s all in my own interest.” She says sagely, “Bell gets his happy ending and I get you forever. Win, win.” The grin splitting her face is infectious.

 

**xXx**

 

Later that night a pair of bubbly and slightly drunk teenagers, giggle their way into Bellamy’s house. He had no problem with his sister going to Jasper's End of the Year party, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried- so he’s been waiting up for Octavia to get home. When the front door opens, he's surprised to hear Clarke with her.

 

They're making their way down through the hall with lots ofshushing and giggling, and the hushed loud whispers of, " _We don’t want to wake Bell."_

He’s not sure whether to be annoyed or amused.

 

“Bell!” Octavia screams as both girls launch themselves onto his prone body on the couch.

 

 _Amusement it is then_ , he thinks with a smile. “I presume you pair had fun tonight?” Bellamy asks as he tries to extricate himself from the warm bodies flopped on top of him.

 

He does his best not to dwell on the smell of Clarke and the press of her hand on his chest when he pulls away and heads for the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later with a glass of water for each girl, he finds both of them curled up and sound asleep on the couch. Bending to pick up Octavia, he takes her upstairs and pulls off her shoes and jacket before settling her into bed.

 

Back in the sitting room, he stands in the doorway wondering what to do about Clarke. It doesn’t take him long to come to a conclusion and he bends to pick her up. His senses are full of Clarke- the warmth of her body pressed against his chest and in his arms, the smell of her hair against his shoulder and the hint of tequila from each even breath. His resists the temptation to press a kiss to her forehead as he carries her to Octavia’s room, but only just.

 

Laying her down beside Octavia, he removes her boots and pulls the covers across her. His hand stills in shock as she, with eyes closed, mumbles, “Night Bell”, before snuggling down and dropping back into sleep.

 

He stumbles back out the bedroom door and downstairs before groaning, “That girl is going to be the death of me,” to himself. He fetches the water glasses and some pain killers, and puts them beside their bed before making his way to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s mid July and the Blake’s house is full of Octavia’s friends. It’s more crowded than normal as Clarke brought Wells and Wells- well Wells brought everyone else. (That boy was so easy going that he drew friends like bees to honey.)

 

Bellamy is outside manning the barbeque and looking hot, in Clarke’s opinion. Tight fitting blue t-shirt, faded denims, and a baseball cap with his dark curls springing out from under the rim. Clarke, herself, is busy cutting up some cabbage to make slaw and doing her best not to chop off any fingers while her eyes spend more time on Bellamy than they do on the cabbage.

 

“I don’t think your plan is working,” Octavia says from behind Clarke’s left shoulder.

 

“What plan?”

 

“Oh, you know, _the plan_. The one where you finally make a move on Bell.”

 

“I never made a plan,” she replies with a sigh.

 

“Well, you should have. What did I tell you before? I told you that he will never cross that line,” Octavia tells her as she gets a one armed hug from her friend. “So unless you push him, you’re never going to know the joy that is Bellamy Blake.”

 

Clarke turns to look at Octavia with a smile. “Well, what do you suggest?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask!” Octavia squeals, bouncing as she claps her hands and chuckles evilly. “I think we need to lower his inhibitions and then you need to seduce him.” Clarke can’t help the blush that floods her cheeks at the thought of seducing Bellamy. Octavia just laughs at her bashfulness. “Maybe Bell’s not the only one who needs their inhibitions lowered?”

 

“No, no. You’re right. I hoped that now I've graduated that he’d start to see me differently, but he’s still treating me like I’m just your friend. I’m here all the time, but not once have we had any kind of moment- you know, the moment where you almost kiss or you have that long lingering look,” she complains. “I really do need to take the initiative, right?”

 

“Totally! So what are you going to wear?”

 

“Do you think a school girl outfit would give the wrong message?” She deadpans. It takes Octavia a moment to realize she’s joking before she starts hooting with laughter, which Clarke can’t help but join in with.

 

“What’s so funny?” Says a deep voice from behind them. Both girls jump around like terrified cats to find a grinning Bellamy behind them.

 

Not knowing how much he heard, Clarke quickly decides to go with a little bit of truth. “We were just discussing Halloween outfits. Do you think we’d get away with naughty school girls?”

 

They watch as Bellamy visibly swallows and stares at Clarke just long enough for her face to start heating up. “That’s, we-well, it's too early for Halloween ideas,” he stammers before turning heel and heading back to the barbeque, leaving both girls in fits of laughter behind him.

 

“I think you made him forget what he came in for,” Octavia gasps out as she attempts to catch her breath. “You’re so bad.”

 

“Totally what I was going for.” This just sets Octavia off again.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke’s phone bings, letting her know a text has arrived.

 

 **Octavia** : “Where are you?”

 **Clarke** : “Some benefit thing for the hospital. Parents dragged me along.”

 **Octavia** : “What are you wearing?”

 **Clarke** : “I’m NOT sexting you in front of my parents.”

 **Octavia** : “Shut up. I actually want to know.”

 **Clarke** : “Little navy dress and heels.”

 **Octavia** : “How drunk are you?”

 **Clarke** : “Not enough.”

 **Octavia** : “Perfect. Make an excuse and get to mine right now! Bell’s just in and he’s happy drunk and cuddly. Tonight is the night. I’ll head to Jasper’s when you get here.”

 **Clarke** : “I can’t ditch.”

 **Octavia** : “How much do you want this?”

 **Clarke** : “I’ll be there in 30.”

 

**xXx**

 

As the taxi draws up in front of the Blake’s house, she asks it to wait as she dashes up to the door. Octavia opens the door before she gets there and Clarke gives her a quick hug.

 

“Here’s the money for the taxi. Take it to Jasper’s.”

 

“I can walk,” Octavia chuckles.

 

“Don’t. I’ll just worry about you.”

 

“Okay. He just headed up to his room.” Octavia slaps her ass as she walks towards the taxi and drawls, “go get him tiger.”

 

Clarke enters the house and presses herself back against the door, taking some deep breaths before walking into the sitting room and dropping her coat and bag on the couch. She contemplates taking her heels off, but they go really well with her dress, so leaves them on. She’s been thinking about this next step for weeks, maybe even months, and now it’s here and she’s shaking with nerves and excitement all at the same time.

 

She slowly opens Bellamy’s bedroom door and is relieved to find that it is just lit by the lamp beside the bed. She’s a bit puzzled by the lack of Bellamy in the room, but calms when she hears the sound of the tap running in the bathroom across the hall. Making a quick decision, she toes off her heels and jumps onto the bed. Plumping the pillows up behind her, she settles against the headboard, doing her best to look relaxed and waits for Bellamy.

 

It doesn’t take long for the bedroom door to open and a bare chested Bellamy saunters into the room. He doesn’t immediately notice Clarke as he’s very occupied with trying to maintain his balance as he toes off his shoes- Clarke suppresses a giggle at his lack of balance. When he finally looks up and sees her, there is no reaction other than a smirk. Clarke's mouth gapes in shock. She _did not_ expect this.

 

Bellamy continues to undress down to his boxers and pads over to the bed to lie down beside her. Clarke has no idea what to do- she’d expected surprise, at least.  She’d certainly not expected this unflustered acceptance of her presence on his bed. Before she can think of what to do next, his hands are grasping her waist and pulling her down to lie next to him. She’s too surprised to do anything but go with the pull and ends up lying facing him.

 

Bellamy’s lips are warm and gentle when they suddenly touch hers, nibbling along her bottom lip before sucking it between his. This quickly changes and Clarke can’t help the moan that escapes as she feels the bite of his teeth tugging at her lip. His hand comes up to grasp her head and change the angle so that he can plunder her mouth with this tongue, and Clarke becomes completely undone at the feel of his tongue dancing in circles around hers. It's an unfamiliar feeling for her- like her mouth is directly connected to her pussy and she can feel her arousal pool between her thighs.

 

They finally pull apart for some much needed air and Bellamy continues his assault by biting and nibbling his way down her neck. Her head falls back and allows him better access, as little moans of pleasure fall from her bruised lips.

 

Bellamy’s hands snake up her back and she feels the tug as he lowers the zipper on her dress. Pulling her dress down her shoulders, he sucks and nibbles at each inch of flesh he exposes until he gets to her bra encased breasts. By now, Clarke is writhing in pleasure and desperate for more contact so she quickly shimmies out of her dress and reaches around to unclasp her bra before dragging Bellamy, gently by the hair, to where she really wants him. When he latches and sucks her left nipple into his mouth rather harshly, Clarke gives out a loud groan of pleasure with a slight tinge of pain, causing him to immediately let go and lap her nipple gently with his tongue to soothe it.

 

“Don’t stop. I like it,” she groans

 

“That’s new,” he mumbles against her nipple. “You don’t normally talk.”

 

Before Clarke can really decipher what he said, he latches back onto her nipple and gives her what she wants- the hard suckling with a little graze of his teeth which send sparks shooting up and down her spine. He moves across to her right nipple, to give it the same attention, but doesn't neglect the one breast he just finished laving with his tongue and instead rolls her swollen nipple between his fingers.

 

Clarke’s pussy is throbbing and in need of attention, unable to wait any longer, she pries his hand away from her breast and down to her sopping wet underwear. Realising her intent, he pulls back his hand and slides it beneath the lace and down to her slick slit. Rubbing circles against her clit, he draws out panting moans from her before sliding his fingers between her folds and gently pushing two fingers inside her. He starts a rhythm of plunging in and slowly pulling out that has her hips rising up to follow the retreating fingers- she can feel the heat racing up her spine. Her head straining back against the bed, eyes shut and her mouth wide open in a long loud moan as her orgasm floods through her.

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful when you do that,” Bellamy rasps from above her before leaning down and stealing a sloppy wet kiss from her gasping mouth.

 

She slowly comes down from her mind blowing orgasm to find Bellamy is now kneeling between her legs, stroking his thick hard cock while staring at her with hooded lust filled eyes.

 

“Turn over,” he growls. Clarke is quick to comply- on her hands and knees in a heartbeat. She can’t see him, but that just makes her more excited. She groans in pleasure at the new sensations of his hands stroking down her back and ass to part her folds, before his hot wet tongue to pushes into her. Clarke rests on one arm and snakes the other one between her legs to caress his chin. She shudders as he sucks on her fingers and tells her, “Play with yourself.”

 

His masterful command plays to her raging hormones, making Clarke eager to comply.

 

“Fuck. That’s so hot,” Bellamy groans, the sight of her fingers rubbing circles against her clit turning him on even more. Clarke groans in return at the sudden feel of the tip of his cock sliding along her folds, gathering moisture and bumping into her fingers before he pulls back and slowly pushes into her. “You’re so tight and wet. It’s never felt this good,” he pants behind her as he slowly pulls out and thrusts back in.

 

It doesn’t take long before Clarke feels the recognizable heat of her orgasm approaching. Bellamy is beginning to groan uncontrollably and she needs just a little more to push her over the edge. “Harder,” she gasps and groans loudly as he grasps her hips tighter and pounds into her.

 

It only takes moments before she’s clamping around cock. She’s still shuddering as she feels his thrusting being to falter and he gasps out her name before sinking in as far into her as he can go.

 

Moments later, Clarke lets out a whimper of complaint as he pulls out of her and collapses on the bed beside her. She stretches her legs out and drops to the bed beside him, only to be pulled onto his chest as his arms goes around her. She feels a kiss against her head and a mumbled, “Love you.” before his breath evens out and his arm slackens around her.

 

She makes sure he’s asleep before getting up and heading to the bathroom to clean up, and she’s sitting on the toilet musing about the last half hour when something doesn't sit right with her. Going back over the few moaned and mumbled things that he’d said, it was obvious that he was talking about having done this before. She’s pretty sure that she would have remembered having sex with Bellamy, so she can only conclude that he thought he was dreaming or hallucinating again.

 

 _He thinks I'm not real!_ This makes her giggle- she’s still too high from the amazing sex. Bellamy had apparently fantasized about her regularly enough that he noticed when it felt new and better than ever.

 

Grabbing her toothbrush – _yep she’s stayed over enough with Octavia that she has a toothbrush here_ \- she brushes her teeth and does her best not to worry about what the morning has in store for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy slowly begins to surface from one of the best Clarke dreams he’s ever had. He refuses to open his eyes and properly wake up, instead choosing to stay lost in the memory of her smell and taste and those maddening panting moans that she made when she was aroused. He’s spent so many months fantasizing and dreaming about Clarke, but last night the dream was exceptionally full of tastes, smells and sounds.

 

He can feel himself hardening as the images of Clarke- in the throes of passion- rolls around in his sleepy head. _Must have been the rum_ , he muses. Seconds pass and Bellamy realizes he can't put off waking up any longer. He blindly rolls onto his side and reaches over to grab his watch from beside table. Eyes closed, he can tell it’s bright, and he’s not prepared to open his eyes quite yet what with his head hurting.

 

His head jerks back in surprise when he inhales hair- he stills and slowly opens one eye. He quickly closes it again- not believing what he sees- and rubs his hands over his tightly closed eyes before opening both eyes. Blinking in the sunlight flowing into his room, his breath hitches and his eyes wide open in shock.

 

Lying on the pillow next to him is a head full of golden hair. His gaze slides down the hair to where it disappears under the covers and he gently lifts the covers so as not to disturb the person lying sleeping next to him. His eyes drift down naked pale pink shoulders, back, and ass.

 

 _Fuck,_ he mouths to himself and rolls onto his back again.

 

Carding his hands through his messy curls, Bellamy does his best to remember the events of last night. He remembers the bar, the drinking, and coming home. He even remembers hugging Octavia and heading up to bed. Glancing back at the sleeping girl next to him, the only conclusion that makes any sense is that last night wasn’t a dream.

 

Last night, he had the most amazing sex with Clarke- Not fantasy Clarke or dream Clarke, but pink skinned, tight pussy, heartbeat real Clarke.

 

Frantically analyzing his memories for every minute detail, Bellamy recalls every moan, every gasp, and every word. Surmising rapidly, he comes to the conclusion that he only has himself to blame. He’d just assumed that when he saw Clarke sitting on his bed, that he was having a particularly vivid hallucination. He wasn’t surprised to find her there and had just proceeded to do all the things that he’d been dreaming about doing- and had been doing in his head- for the past few months.

 

All his memories from last night are filled with Clarke’s cries of pleasure, and he blows out a sigh of relief when he can’t find one memory that would indicate that he, in anyway, forced her.

 

When the moment finally catches up to him, however, he really wants to slink out of bed and run away. He’s got no idea how to deal with this situation. It’s all so new, so different from anything he’s ever experience before, but this is his bed and his house, so he needs to face this. It’s not like he never wanted this to happen, it’s just that he hoped that they would meet one night in a bar a few years from now and nobody but them would remember that he used to be her teacher.

 

Rolling over to face Clarke, he hesitates to touch her. He doesn’t want to shake her awake and confront this head on. Although, he really wants to touch her again and just pretend for a little while longer- to feel her warmth against him and breathe in her rose scented hair.

 

But deciding to put off the confrontation a few moments more, he slides in behind her and fits himself around her- head pressed into her neck and hand around her waist. A vivid memory of her heaving breasts and taunt nipples flashes into his head and he feel the overwhelming urge to feel the weight of them again in his hands. Not over thinking it, he runs his hand up her stomach and cups her left breast gently with his hand. This elicits an immediate response from Clarke and she presses her ass back into his groin, and grinds against his swiftly hardening cock. Arching her back, Clarke seems to come alive and pulls his hand from her breast down to her slick folds.

 

He doesn’t even consider _not_ complying with her needs and immediately sets to rubbing circles on her clit. He listens to her moan and gasp with each orbit of his fingers. Taking his prompt from her moans, he bites down on her neck before sucking gently to soothe the bite. He’s quickly becoming as needful as she is, his rock hard cock rubbing against the cleft of her ass- He really wants to be inside her.

 

“Yes. Now!” She keens, reaching back and grasping at his head nuzzling her neck. “Please, Bell, I need you now.”

 

It’s all he needs to hear.

 

Lifting her thigh, he slowly slides into her warm, wet heat. It’s slower and sharper this time, both still sensitive from last night. He revels in her cries of pleasure at each deep thrust, sucking at her fluttering pulse point and teasing her nipples. He can’t help telling her how gorgeous she is, how they fit perfectly together, and how good she feels around him.

 

Almost too quickly, her moans escalate and her walls begin to clench around him, and he can feel his orgasm rushing to meet hers. Raising his hand from where he'd been clenching her thigh, Bellamy nudges her chin around to him and smothers her cries with his invading tongue before following her over the edge.

 

Resting his forehead against the back of Clarke’s neck, his heart still racing, his arm holding her tightly against him. He inhales slow and deep, Doing his best to slow his heartbeat, he tries to desperately think of something to say other than _I love you_ or _please be my girlfriend_. That’s definitely something he’s probably going to blurt out sometime soon, but maybe that shouldn’t be the first thing he says in the aftermath of another epic joining with Clarke.

 

She moves away from him, and he has to stop himself from pulling her back into his arms as she rolls around to face him with rosy cheeks and a huge grin on her face. “Woof! You should really consider going pro in that.”

 

Bellamy looks at her in stunned silence before breaking into deep chuckles. “Did you just use a Veronica Mars line on me?”

 

 “Maybe,” she says coyly, a smirk appearing and her eyebrow quirking. “Do you believe that I’m actually real this time?”

 

The heat rushes up his neck, and he gives her a rueful smile before glancing away from her questioning eyes and nervously rubs the back of his neck with his hand. “Um, you got that, huh?”

 

He feels her fingers under his chin, lifting it up so he’s looking at her again. “No, not at first. I was far too busy enjoying myself." At his incredulous huff, she grins. "Really, Bell, it was better than any fantasy that I’ve ever had about you,” she assures him “I almost completely forgot your weird behaviour when you found me in your room and it wasn’t until after that I realised what was going on.” He’s confused when her eyes suddenly start to get watery and her face falls. “But I am sorry, Bell. I feel like I took advantage of you.”

 

She’s not sad, he realises, she’s ashamed and he honestly can’t believe it. “Clarke,” he says in pure relief as he pulls her into his arms.”-you have nothing to be ashamed of. Last night was the best night of my life. You are my favourite fantasy come to life and there is absolutely nowhere I’d rather be.” Pressing kisses along her jaw and heading for her mouth, he tries to show her how much he wants to be here with her. “If this morning is anything to go by-”

 

She pulls him into a deep kiss before he can finish. Then seconds later, “- you are a sex god and I will be your willing devotee?” She smirks up at him.

 

Smiling at her snark and swift change of direction, he chooses to forget his concerns for the moment and instead joins in with her playfulness. “I think we should, perhaps, take turns kneeling at each other’s feet.”

 

Her eyes darken at his suggestion and her hand slides down his taunt muscled stomach as she nibbles on her bottom lip. “I get to go first, right?” She asks, gliding her hand lower to encircle his, once again, thickening cock.

 

“Only fair,” he manages to groan before succumbing to grip of her hand and the image of Clarke kneeling at his feet.

 

                                                                                                                  **xXx**

It’s lunch time before either one of them begins to surface.

 

Clarke snuggles deeper into the pillow when she feels him moving away from her, he then leans over her to kiss her bare shoulder. “Pancakes and bacon for brunch?”

 

“Oh, God, yes!” She moans, the thought of food almost brings on her fifth- or was it sixth?- orgasm and she blushes into the pillow when her stomach rubbles loudly. His laughter follows him out the bedroom door.

 

Flinging herself onto her back and stretching fully across Bellamy’s bed, every muscle pulses and twinges. It’s a great feeling- a feeling she can’t quite remember ever having even with her last intense workout. Swinging out of the bed, she stills abruptly at the tightening between her legs. It’s not painful really, just very tender and she smiles to herself as images of just how she got to be so tender dance through her head. Grabbing his abandoned t-shirt she then heads for the bathroom.

 

                                                                                                      **xXx**

  

When she gets back from her shower, Bellamy is sitting against his headboard bare chested and only wearing low riding sweat pants. A tray of pancakes, bacon, and OJ sits beside him and she can’t decide if her mouth is watering from the smell of the food or from how much she wants to run her tongue along the bumps and curves of his abs. Bellamy glances up at her with a little smirk, fully aware of how he looks and what effect he’s having on her. She chooses to ignore the smirk and heads straight for the glorious food.

 

“Hungry, Princess?”

 

She rolls her eyes at him and continues to enjoy the salty/sweet sensation rolling around her tongue. “Damn! This is so good,” she moans around each bite. “You’re definitely a keeper.” Glancing over at him, she catches the blush spreading up his neck and heating up his ears. Just the reaction she’s looking for.

 

“Clarke?” Pulling her attention away from the food, she turns to him and waits for him to continue. “What is this?" He asks. "What do you want?”

 

Sipping her OJ, she takes a moment to gather her thoughts. It’s important that she gets this right. This isn’t a one time thing for her and she needs him to not want it to be either. She needs him to want to fight for her because this is not going to be easy. “What I want... is to do this every day.”

 

“Eat pancakes and bacon?”

 

She frowns and gives him that quelling look that she’s so good at. “I want to go College to study Art not Pre-med. I want to start living for my own expectations and not other people's. I want to curl up on your couch and draw while you watch one of your history documentaries. And I want to wake up in your arms regularly.” Putting the tray on the floor beside the bed, she crawls over to Bellamy who is watching her closely, but making no moves to stop or encourage her. Straddling his lap, she sits down with knees on either side of hips.  “I want to hear you groaning my name like you did earlier," she huskily confesses. "I want you to want to be with me as much as I want to be with you.” She pauses to gauge his reaction and takes it as a good sign that his hands are now gripping her hips and his breathing has gotten a little quicker as she talked.

 

“I know this won’t be easy. I know that we should keep this under wraps for a little while longer and I know that I’m putting you in a really difficult place. But Bellamy, I need you,” she pleads, shuffling closer and twisting her fingers into the curls at the base of his neck. “I need you to take this chance with me. I don’t want regrets. I don’t want to regret not being with you.”

 

She ghosts her lips over his as she finishes speaking, waiting and hoping that he won’t pull away. It takes a few seconds- a few seconds where her heart races with apprehension- before his hand grasps the back of her neck and angles her so he can pull her into a deep, wet kiss.

They eventually pull apart, breathing heavily and foreheads pressed together.

 

“Fuck it,” he chuckles. “I was thinking about going back to school, anyway.”

 

Relief washes over her and she can breathe again. Grasping his face, she peppers every available surface with kisses- his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his chin.

 

A gorgeous smile breaks out across his face and he pulls her back so he can look at her. “It has been torture staying away from you. I’m sorry if I hurt you, with how I treated you. I’ve wanted you from the moment you opened that pretty mouth of yours, but I had to stay away. I’m your teacher-“

 

“Not anymore," she's quick to make that known. "And besides, I figured out what you were doing ages ago. You didn’t hurt me.” She giggles at his look of surprise. She’s never been this giddy. “I fell for you the moment I saw you," she decides to confess. "-and it’s just grown and grown since. It took me a while to figure out why you were so different with me than the rest of the class.” They’ve been hiding for so long, she just wants to lay it all out there, even if she blushes all the way through it. “I was watching Pride and Prejudice, and suddenly it hit me. You were pulling a Mr. Darcy.”

 

“A what?”

 

“You know, doing your best to not fall for a girl who you think is not appropriate for you.”

 

“Fuck," he groans when he realizes she's right. "I was, wasn’t I?”

 

“Totally," she laughs. “So I just bided my time. School would eventually be over and you, Mr. Blake, would no longer be my teacher.”

 

He groans in distaste, banging his head against the headboard and staring up at the ceiling. “Do not ever, ever call me _Mr. Blake_.”

 

Her happy heart is feeling secure enough to tease him. “Would you prefer I call you _Daddy_?”

 

The look of shock on his face is priceless and Clarke tries to stop the tears from streaming down her face as she laughs hysterically. Really, she does, but they just keep flowing and Bellamy just stares at her in delight before pulling her back into his arms, kissing along her shaking shoulders and up to her ear.  “Clarke Griffin, I think I might be in love with you.”

 

This quickly stills her trembling shoulders. “Good. ‘Cause I’m definitely head over heels for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Epilogue**

**10 years later.**

Standing at the kitchen window, Clarke watches as Bell rough houses with their 4 year old daughter Cassie and their dog Pan. She watches intently, cataloguing the colours and shades. _I really want to paint this_ , she thinks.

 

“What are you staring at with such concentration?” Octavia asks as she joins Clarke.

 

“The perfect picture they make,” she says, turning to look at her heavily pregnant best friend . “That will be you soon.”

 

“Nope. No way, I'm barely ready for the baby so I'm definitely not ready for the dog.”

 

“You’re going to be fine,” Clarke says as she gives her a one armed hug. “Lincoln is going to be a great dad, you’re going to be a fantastic mother, and your baby is going to have the best uncle.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Last minute nerves, I guess. So have you told him yet?”

 

“Not yet. My Mom’s taking Cassie tonight.”

 

“So tonight?

 

“Yep.”

 

“Speaking of, how is the dragon?” Clarke can’t argue with the description of her mother.

 

“Fine. We don’t discuss Bell or Pan or work and that allows us to get on okay.” Clarke had tried at the start in integrate her life with Bell into her family, but it had never worked and her mother’s attitude to Bell has never softened.

 

“So, no change then?”

 

“I don’t believe it will ever change. It’s been 10 years and I’m pretty sure Bell will never forgive her for how she treated me. He’s over her dislike of him, but nothing he will ever do is good enough for her. Seriously, even getting tenure didn’t dent her opinion. He’ll always be that teacher who corrupted her little girl," Clarke says with a roll of her eyes. "She honestly still believes that he took all my choices away.”

 

“Bitch,” Octavia grumbles under her breath. “Did you tell her about baby number two?”

 

“Not yet. Bell gets to know first.” She catches the disbelieving raised eyebrow on Octavia’s face and laughs. “You’re different. You guessed.”

 

Octavia just rolls her eyes and nudges Clarke’s shoulder. “Yeah, well, the symptoms were pretty familiar,” she says as she pats her baby belly. “Any plans to add another ring to that finger?” She says pointing to Clarke’s left hand.

 

Clarke looks down at her amethyst and opal ring sitting on the third finger. Bellamy had proposed exactly one year to the day that they’d gotten together. “One day I’m sure we’ll marry, but every time I think about it, I remember I’m my mother’s only child and I cringe at having her at my wedding, and worse at not having her at my wedding. We’re happy, O. We have a gorgeous daughter, careers we both love, and another baby on the way. I can’t ask for more.”

 

“What about a kick ass sister-in-law?” Clarke laughs at the display of muscle Octavia is showing as she holds her bicep up for inspection. “Now go and rescue my poor brother from the monsters you keep in the backyard. You don’t want him tired out for tonight.” Octavia heads back into the sitting room as Clarke heads for the back door. “And I want pictures if he cries again!” She yells over her shoulder.

 

Shaking her head at friend’s antics, she heads out to rescue the man who has been her partner through thick and thin and who had stared at her, with an earsplitting grin and tears streaming down his face, as she told him he was going to be a dad for the first time.

 

He’d stood by her side through the difficult early years when her mom had made an ill conceived attempt at forcing her to study medicine. Her mom had refused to fund any college course other than pre-med and Clarke had refused to bend to her will. Only six months into their relationship and she’d ended up having to live with Bellamy. But not all of it was bad; there had been loads good times, too, during those years. It had brought them all closer together and her Dad would often turn up- without her mom’s knowledge- with loads of groceries or take them all out to dinner since the Blake's and Clarke could barely afford their education, let alone food. 

 

He is her rock, standing shoulder to shoulder with her in the face of ridicule from his peers, from her mother and her cutting remarks, and throughout her grief over her father’s eventual death. He’d even made her build bridges with her mom knowing that Clarke wasn’t truly happy being estranged from her.

 

Bellamy isn’t perfect, but neither is Clarke. He wasn’t a wise choice or an easy choice, but to Clarke he is the perfect choice for her. And watching as he continues to play with Cassie and earning the happiest laughter she's ever heard, one thing is for sure.

 

He’s definitely going to cry when she tells him about the second baby.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a grammar God beta
> 
> One of my beta’s has moved on to better things and I’m looking for a new beta. Criteria :  
> Needs to be good at grammar - I’m rubbish Would prefer some from the USA - just so they can americanise my scottish.   
> Needs to like fdtd and the 100.   
> Needs to like smut or at least not be offended by it.  
> I don’t write heaps, so not on a full on task.  Happy return the favour. Not good with grammar, but good with flow


End file.
